Loving Snow
by UnleashTheDinosaurs
Summary: Vio's past subconsciously makes him hate the holidays, but when a certain purple-haired homeless man comes into his life, he might realize how great this time of year really is... Modern AU. ShadVio, RedXBlue, GreenXZelda, and a few hints of other pairings. Minor swearing.


_**"A Christmas story?! But Dino, it's not even December!"**_

_**That's probably what your thinking, but I jut had this idea pop into my head all the sudden so I felt like I had to write it out :P**_

_**"But Dino, why didn't you just wait 'til a time closer to Christmas to post it?"**_

_**I... I... I have no comeback...**_

_**Anywhootiz! I hope you enjoy this story! Shadow could be considered a little OOC, but I think he turned out okay. **_

_**There is a LITTLE bit of swearing, just keep that in mind.**_

_**I was gonna just keep this story only consisting of Four Sword characters, but then I was like, "No, lets throw Ghirahim in the mix!" So forth, Ghirahim became Zelda's sassy gay friend :3**_

_**I love Siri.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Fricken' cold... So fricken cold..._

The snow, descending from the grey clouds from above on a slight incline, seemed to grasp upon the skin of my face, sending a sense of frigidness through my body. The cold and I didn't mix well. In fact, I despised it. There was nothing good about it; It never brings any sense of physical nor emotional warmth, it separates people from each other, sometimes education, or even their own home, and it's colour is boring and energy-deteriorating. I wanted to just fall face-first into the snow and just die. You think I was over-exaggerating? I think not. The snowflakes falling upon the skin of my face nipped at me constantly with its polar chills and I couldn't feel the nerves in my fingers or toes any more. I couldn't even imagine how terrible I looked. Probably sick, dark circles under my light blue eyes, my cheeks and my nose painted red, constantly shivering, and a look of hatred and distaste that said "Don't even think about messing with me right now or I'll probably murder you" or "I hate my fricken' life..."

So, if I hated this weather so much, why was I out here? I could've been contently reading a novel by the fireplace, drinking a mug of hot chocolate in my cozy, small cabin, alone in peace. But no. I was here, outside in the freezing cold, walking briskly down the snow-covered streets of Castle Town, passing building by building, apartment by apartment. Why?

Well, because it's Christmas of course.

It's just during this one time of every year that society doesn't let me be alone; it's the time you're forced to meet with family and friends and constantly eat Christmas meals; the one time no one cares about your physique because we're all gaining weight eating 2000-calorie meals and stuffing our faces with chocolate; the time where that money I've been working so hard to earn up for my next few years in university is just put to waste buying gifts for others, even if you don't really care about them; the time the snow falls...

And I hate the snow.

But of course, me being the nice person I am, agreed to one of my closest friend's small Christmas-get-together, Red. So here I was, walking uncomfortably down the streets to Red's apartment for his little get-together. I didn't know who else was coming; Red was pretty popular and always felt bad when he didn't include even one or two of his friends, so a "small get-together's" were usually full-on parties which is why I usually don't agree to his invites. But it was Christmas and I hadn't seen him in a while so of course I agreed.

"H-Hey maaan... Got aaany spaaare change?" An older man, wrapped up in two or three run-down blankets, sitting on the side of the side walk, asked me in a slurred voice. Ugh, another reason I hated going to Red's parties. In order to get to his apartment, I had to get through this part of town where most homeless people survived. It used to be such a cute area before all these guys came along and basically trashed the look of the place. I guess a "plus" was the fact that it was easy to buy or rent in this area because of it's cheep prices, but Goddesses, was it sketchy.

Pulling over the hood of my trench coat over my head in over to cover my face, I continued to walk, but this time at a faster pace. I swear I was asked nearly twenty times for money before I finally got out of that area; one guy even tried to grab at my messenger bag. That's definitely the worst place to be. I'm thankful I don't live there...

Thankfully, it wasn't long after that before I made it to Red's apartment. It was a tall, expensive glass building with a modern-feel to it. Red recently got his own TV show on the Food Network which was definitely bringing in lots of money on his end. The show was a big hit; I mean, a guy who's charming, handsome, and can cook five-star meals? That really brings positive female reviews, that's for sure.

I quickly walked up the front steps, letting out a sigh that creates a visual cloud of breath to come out of my mouth because of the cold air. Barely able to control my numb, freezing fingers, I clumsily took off one of my wool-gloves and pressed "*231" on the numbered key panel, sealing the entrance to the apartments.

"Yello?" Red's high-pitched voice questioned through the speaker.

"R-Red! L-Let me in! I-I'm f-freezing!" I exclaimed back, slipping back on my glove.

"Heehee! What's the magic word?" Red teased.

"R-Red!"

"Vio, I thought you were the proper one."

"People generally forget their manners when their bloody freezing to death!"

"Fine! Fine! I'll let you in, one sec..."

Suddenly, the glass doors started to swing open, giving me access into the grand apartment. The lobby was elegant, extraordinary, and everything Red wasn't. But hey, he was rich. Might as well buy expensive things...

* * *

The brown doors slid apart from each other as the elevator reached floor number 23; Red's floor. That's right, Red had the entire floor to himself. His "apartment" wasn't even an apartment really, more like a one-floor home. It had a large living room, family room, exercise room, multiple guest rooms, bathrooms, the list goes on. His entire house was eye-sore to me; bright coloured, everything modern-styled and grandiose, but to a lot of people, it was amazing.

"Vio! Merry Christmas!" Red exclaimed, running right into me, wrapping his arms around my torso.

"It's not exactly Christmas yet..." I stated with a smile.

"It might as well be! Oh, I'm just starting to make dinner. You can go relax in the living room with the others if you'd like." Red smiles.

"So, how many people did you invite?"

"I said it was only a small get-together. Just 5 or 6, depending on who shows up."

"Less than ten? Red, are you sure you can handle how quiet it'll be?"

"Haha, very funny. I just invited our group from our first year at university."

"...That means Blue's gonna be here huh?"

"Oh! Blue's already here! Helping me in the kitchen."

"Blue's early? That's a first..."

"Blue said he wanted to help me with dinner. Not that he's really any help... D-Don't tell him I said that!"

"Haha! Well, Blue's never been a chef, that's for sure."

"I like having him around in the kitchen though..." Red smiled, fiddling with his fingers as we approached the living room to see Green, sitting on the couch right beside Zelda...

"Hey! Vio! Long time no see!" Green exclaimed, standing up to give me a hug.

"Hey Sweetie!" Zelda smiled, giving me a hug as well.

"Zelda." I greeted with a small smile. "Your dress looks beautiful, might I say."

"Awh! Thanks! Green bought it for me not too long ago!" Zelda blushed.

"Oh, I should go get appetizers!" Red exclaimed, leaving the living room towards the kitchen.

"Speaking of which, let's see the ring..." I stated, taking Zelda's left hand, admiring the extravagant ring Green had given her. That's right. Not too long ago, I got a call from a squealing Zelda saying how Green proposed to her. My hearing's never been the same after that loud phone call. But I'm happy for them. They've been dating for almost two years now and Green's been thinking of proposing to her for a while. It was definitely called for. Sometimes I'd think about what it'd be like to find someone who means that much to me; someone I'd want to spend the rest of my life with. But whether I remain single or grow old, in love with another doesn't really matter to me. I don't really care...

All that much...

Zelda's ring was gorgeous. A beautifully crafted golden masterpiece, based off the Triforce but with small, sliver gems embroidered into it. I was genuinely surprised; where had Green found something so beautiful? And at a reasonable price too? I mean, Green's job is at average pay; he really doesn't get much a year. So, between the ring, Christmas, gifts, the dress, his mortgage... where'd he get enough money?

"It's absolutely stunnin-"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ZELDAAAAA!" Erune, Malon and Ghirahim, cutting me off, chimed together as they entered Red's apartment and rushed into the living room.

"Zelda! Oh my goodness! Tell me everything!" Malon demanded, pulling Zelda into a hug.

"Did he sing?" Erune inquired.

"What does the ring look like?" Ghirahim added.

"Have you picked out a wedding dress?!" Malon questioned excitedly.

"Y-You guys, Green only proposed to me last week..." Zelda mumbled, blushing.

"Green! This ring is like AMAZING!" Ghirahim exclaimed. "You're like, such a gentlemen!"

"I wish I had a boyfriend like Green..." Malon sighed.

"I just wish I had a boyfriend..." Erune sighed alongside Malon.

"_COUGH_-Red_-COUGH._.." Ghirahim purposely teased, making Erune blush. Yes, Erune had a pretty obvious crush on Red since they first met. We all knew it. All except Red that is...

"G-Ghirahim!" Erune lectured in a husky whisper, just making the rest of us laugh.

"Oh! You guys made it! I'm really glad! Merry Christmas!" Red cheerfully exclaimed, walking into the living room with a few treats placed on a tray. Blue, following behind him, leans against the door frame.

"Ugh, Red, you just had to go and invite Vio, huh?" Blue rolled his eyes before glaring at me. I smirked back. Blue and I never got along. He got on my nerves; I got on his. The only reason we constantly kept bumping into each other was because of Red. Hey, at least the feelings were mutual!

"Of course Blue! Don't be rude." Red ordered, placing the treats on the coffee table.

"Mmm! Thanks Red! These smell delicious!" Erune exclaimed, admiring Red more than the food.

"Actually, Blue made these while I was preparing dinner. You should be thanking him." Red glanced over to the blue-clothed boy.

"It was nothing really..." Blue mumbled, not making eye-contact.

"Don't be silly Blue! You were a great help, even if you did break every single one of my eggs..." Red mumbled.

"H-Hey, I'm not good with fragile things, okay?" Blue blushed, making us laugh lightly...

The night went on. We talked, we helped Red with dinner, we tried different types of wine... Y'know, the usual. Nothing exciting happened...

Well, actually, that's a lie...

A few hours passed and the rest of the group was busy trying to pick out a movie for all of us to watch. I, however, was reading one of my favourite books; Hyrule Historia. This one was a rare, limited edition, hard-cover that few people obtained. Just when I was five years old, my parents gave this book to me for Christmas; the day before the car accident... Long story short, I guard this book with my life. No one else is allowed to even touch it. It's one of my last memories of my parents afterall...

"Vio, stop being anti-social and come help us pick a movie." Blue demanded, suddenly standing before me.

"Can't do it yourself?" I questioned, not taking my eyes off the page.

"Of course I can. I just think, since it's Christmas and all, that you should stop hiding behind that book all the time..." Blue replied.

"I'm not hiding. I'm sitting on the couch in the centre of the room wearing one of Red's bright red Santa hats. I think it's pretty obvious I'm present... No pun intended." I stated. Hey, don't judge; Red put the Santa hat on me because apparently I wasn't_ "getting into the Christmas spirit"._..

"You know that's not what I meant, Dork." Blue glared at me before ripping my book right out of my hands and chucking it out the window. "For goodness sakes Vio! You're always reading your stupid books! It's Christmas time! Come spend time with us! If not for me, do it for Red!"

I pause, poker-faced. On the inside I'm raging with anger. I mean, seriously! That was a limited edition, hard-cover of Hyrule Historia! The book he just carelessly chucked out the window was one of my lifelong sentimental treasures! That idiot! However, on the outside, I'm completely dead-panned. I'm pretty good at hiding my anger if I do say so myself, but Blue, who's known me for a long time, knows that I'm on the verge of killing him. I could see it on the look on his face.

"Er... V-Vi..."

"Don't call me 'Vi'. I'll be right back." I stated calmly, standing up, collecting my jacket, and making my way over to the elevator.

"W-Wait! Vio! Where're you going?" Red questioned, suddenly noticing me entering the elevator.

"I hate Christmas." I reply indirectly, glaring at the floor beneath me as the elevator doors shut...

* * *

_I hate Blue..._

_I hate Christmas..._

_I hate the snow..._

I thought negatively to myself as I threw on my jacket with a huff, exiting the building into the freezing cold. Trying my best to stabilize my vision in the harsh blizzard, I searched the grounds for my book Blue had just thrown out onto the streets carelessly.

"Damn it! Where is it?!" I asked myself in a husky whisper, digging through the snow until my eyes glanced up at a figure, standing in the middle of the road, holding...

My book...

"E-Excuse me?" I call out. "I-I think that's min-H-Hey!"

Just as I indicate the figure as a homeless man, he started running, grasping onto my book. Instantly, acting upon repulsiveness, I started to chase after him through the harsh snow descending around me, shouting out to the man. Thankfully, he wasn't a fast runner; I caught up to him quickly and tackled him to the ground. After a few minutes of thrashing and rolling amongst the snow, I eventually found myself, grabbing onto the man's wrists above his head, on my hands and knees over top of him as he falls upon his back against the snow.

"W-Wait! I-I'm sorry! O-Okay?! Please don't kill me! I just... I just..." The man, revealed to me as a young (probably mid-twenties) young boy with ice-blue eyes and shining purple hair stuttered. For a homeless man he was remarkably good-looking and for some reason our position made my cheeks flush... Although that might've been the cold air... Y-Yeah... Let's go with the cold air...

I was about to question the man when...

"LOOK OUT!" He shouted, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close as we barrel-rolled towards my right unexpectedly. The whole time my eyes were shut tight until we came to a stop, this time with him on top of me. I opened my eyes slowly, realizing he had just saved the both of us from getting run-over by a speeding truck. I barely even noticed we were in the middle of the road... "Phew... That was a close one, am I right?"

"Y-Yeah... Thanks..." I mumbled, propping myself up onto my elbows. "Um... I'm Vio..."

"Shadow." Shadow replied with a smile. "S-Sorry for stealing your book by the way... I uh..."

"It's fine as long as it's not damaged..." I stated.

"Er... Then that might be a problem..." Shadow mumbled, gazing at the streets where that truck almost ran over us. I follow his gaze to see...

My book...

Smashed, crumpled, torn, run-over, wet... Utterly destroyed.

I hate Christmas.

"V-Vio! What the hell?!" An all too familiar voice called out to me; Blue.

"Vi! Are you okay?!" Red, running up beside Blue towards me and Shadow, inquired.

"Y-Yeah... Kinda..." I mumbled, brushing Shadow off me.

"What happened?" Red questioned, putting out his hand to help me up.

"You can ask that guy..." I glared at the purple-haired boy, sitting in the snow.

"Heheh..." Shadow nervously chuckled, offering a nervous smile.

"Who's he?" Blue asked.

"Shadow." Shadow stated. "L-Look, I'm really sorry 'bout what happened to your book Vi..."

"Don't call me 'Vi'. It doesn't matter any more; it's completely destroyed. I just want to go inside. I'm freezing..." I shivered, rubbing my hands together, creating friction in hopes that it'd warm me up.

"What happened to Vio's book?" Red curiously asked, helping me up onto my feet.

"Got run over by a truck." I stated, mono-toned.

"Whatever. You're constantly reading that book. You should read something else for once anyway..." Blue rolled his eyes.

"How can you talk so carelessly about that book?! That was a limited edition, hard-cover of Hyrule Historia! That could've sold for tons of rupees! That book was my meal ticket!" Shadow, suddenly exclaimed, glaring at Blue. An awkward silence arose as the three of us gave Shadow a questionable look. "...S-Sorry... I just..."

"Let's just go inside and eat please." I mumbled, about to start making my way back towards Red's apartment building when Red pulled me back.

"W-Wait! We can't just leave him on the streets!" Red exclaimed, crouching down beside Shadow. "Do you... have a home?"

"Used too." Shadow replied plainly, gazing solemnly at the snow beneath him.

"You've got no where to stay this Christmas?" Red questioned, to which Shadow shook his head in response. "Then that settles it! You can come stay with us!"

"W-What?! Red! You can't just invite some creepy, homeless guy into your house!" Blue objected.

"Red, it's not safe to-"

"No. It's Christmas. No one should be thrown out onto the street during this time of year. Besides, I've got an extra guest room cause it's only you two staying over tonight." Red cut me off, helping a genuinely shocked Shadow up onto his feet.

"Y-You're inviting me into your house...?" Shadow confirmed as Red pulls him happily towards his apartment.

"Heehee! Of course! Dinner's gonna be ready soon, so the timing is just perfect!" Red replied with a big, white, cheesy grin on his face. Blue and I followed, but not before sharing questionable looks at Red's action. I mean, really, who invites some homeless man right off the streets into his house? I guess we shouldn't have been so surprised. Red's always been more generous and forgiving than your average Joe; also a lot more of an air-head as well... but still...

* * *

"You just invited a homeless man into your house?!" Erune confirmed to Red, quite surprised, just like the rest of us. I can tell she was disapproving of this notion as well, but she was trying to hide it in order not to offend Red. All seven of us sat around the kitchen's island, a few of us drinking glasses of white wine while Red was in the kitchen, still working hard at dinner.

"Yep! He's in the shower right now!" Red beamed with a grin, mashing the potatoes in a large pot.

"Here, I'll help." Blue stated, standing up from his chair, walking over to Red, and taking over his job.

"T-Thanks Blue..." Red smiled, his cheeks slightly red. I chuckled at his reaction.

"What?" Green questioned my laughter.

"Hm? Oh, well, I could be totally wrong, but I think Blue and Red might have a 'thing' for each other..." I replied in a whisper, eyeing the two in the kitchen.

"R-Really?" Erune confirmed, her face showing a look of worry.

"OMG, you're like, so right! Like, look at him over there..." Ghirahim glanced over, following my eye direction "He's totally into Red!"

"O-Oh... Yeah... I guess..." Erune sighed before suddenly Shadow came into the kitchen, wearing only a towel around his waist, still lightly towel-drying his hair. I can tell the girls are in awe of him. Well... I can't say I wasn't either when I first saw him. You wouldn't expect a homeless guy to be so good looking... Er... I-I mean uh... "Good looking" isn't the right term. I mean... er, not old and gross I guess...

"R-Red! You never said he was a hottie!" Ghirahim burst out, making us laugh.

"I'm uh... I'm Malon..." Malon blushed with a soft smile. Shadow takes the towel off his head to observe the girl.

"Wow! A red-head! I thought you guys were like, extinct!" Shadow blurted out, making Malon's smile turn into a frown.

"That's really not how you start a conversation Shadow..." I rolled my eyes.

"No? Oh, s-sorry... I uh, don't talk to people much..." Shadow sighed. "I um... like your hair I guess?"

"I suppose that's a little better..." Malon grumbled, taking a sip of her wine. "Red, you didn't tell us he was an idiot."

"Hey! Be nice! He's been living on the streets for... for-um, how long exactly?" Red questioned, carrying a large bowl of steaming veggies.

"I dunno... eight or seven years maybe?" Shadow shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

"R-Really?! My goodness! You poor thing..." Zelda pitied.

"How do you stay so good-looking?! What's your secret?" Ghirahim inquired, eyeing Shadow.

"Meh... It's not that bad. I'm still alive, aren't I?" Shadow smirked, brushing his hand through his hair constantly. I must've made a face at his action. He was an odd-ball, that's for sure... "And... Well, I dunno... Maybe I've just been born with these amazingly good looks."

"Well, dinner's gonna be ready in less than a minute! You guys can go get set up at the table if you'd like!" Red beamed, walking into the dinning room with us following behind him. "Oh, Shadow, you might want to put on some clothes... You can grab anything you'd like in my room."

"R-Really? Anything?" Shadow confirmed with a giant smile on his face.

"I'll show you the way..." I stated, leading him towards Red's room...

* * *

"Holy Shit!" Shadow exclaimed with a smile as he entered Red's luxurious room. "This is amazing!"

"Yeah I guess... Here..." I mumbled, opening two large doors to reveal a large closet just across from Red's bed.

"Woah... that's a lot of clothes..." Shadow mumbled in awe. I smirked; this guy was easily impressed. I guess he hadn't seen much for the past eight years but still, I found it surprising how impressed he was at all the stuff in Red's house.

"Heh... That's not the only thing..." I smirked, tapping a button on the side of the wall by Red's closet, suddenly making the closet rotate, revealing more clothes.

"Woah! It moves?! That's crazy!" Shadow shouted, walking over to the panel where I was standing. He started pressing different buttons, making Red's closet suddenly move faster, slower, faster, extremely fast, suddenly sluggish... I started laughing. It was ridiculous! He was like a kid during his first time in a toy store.

"Okay, okay. That's enough! You're going to break it!" I chuckled, pushing Shadow away from the panel lightly. "Now hurry up, I'm hungry..."

Shadow started to pick out different pieces of clothing, giving each one a good thirty seconds of admiration. Finally, after picking out an outfit and changing into it, Shadow found himself, staring at his own reflection through the mirror...

"You... You okay?" I questioned, giving him a questionable look.

"It's just... I... I'm really thankful... You guys just invited some random guy into your house, gave him water and food, clothing, and even shampoo... Why'd you guys do it?" Shadow curiously asked, brushing his hand through his hair again.

"That's something you'll have to ask Red. But I guess just cause it's Christmas... People feel the need to help others I guess, during this time of year. I've never understood it to be honest; why all the sudden people are so suddenly feeling so giving..." I replied honestly.

"Maybe it's the weather! I always find the snow lifts my spirits..." Shadow smiled at himself in the mirror.

"Haha, yeah right. The snow is awful..." I rolled my eyes. Before Shadow could object, a simple ring went off from my cell phone, indicating a text. I pulled my iPhone out of my pocket, taking a glance at the message.

"Woah woah woah! What is that?!" Shadow inquired, staring at my phone.

"...My phone?" I replied unsure.

"That's what phones look like now?! What happened to flip-phones?"

"I don't know... These smartphones are a lot more convenient though."

"I'll say! That's amazing! Let me see... How do you open it?"

"Heheh... Well, first you click this button so that it lights up. Then you swipe your finger across the screen like this... and there are all your apps."

"Woah! Holy crap! All those 'icon thingies' move!"

"Yeah, it's called iOS 7. Still can't decide if I like it or not..."

"I love it! So things just move when you tap on the screen?"

"I guess so... yeah... I've never seen anyone so amazed by my phone..." I chuckled. "C'mon, let's eat dinner."

"Oh, did you want this back?" Shadow questioned, handing me my phone.

"Y'know what? As long as you don't destroy it like my book, you can hold onto it for a while. Just let me know if anyone texts me." I smiled.

"R-Really?! Awesome! This thing is so cool!" Shadow exclaimed, fiddling with the phone, before it slips out of his hands, falling towards the floor.

"W-Woah!" I shouted, leaning forward to catch it right before it hit the ground, just at the same time Shadow caught it, bringing us to a very close position with just the length of the iphone separating us...

"I-I um..." Shadow stuttered, his cheeks flushed red at our small distance.

"U-Um... A-Actually, I think it might be best if I kept this by me..." I stated, taking full handling of the phone before putting it back into my pocket.

"Er... Right... Sorry, I'm kinda clumsy..." Shadow scratched the back of his head, staring at the ground.

"Heh, I can tell..." I mumbled, staring to make my way out of Red's room before Shadow's voice stops me.

"Vi!" Shadow called out. "Um... Thanks. Y'know... for everything..."

I didn't reply.

* * *

The rest of the night was nice I suppose... We ate our (extremely large) Christmas meal Red and Blue worked on so hard, we watched a few movies, played a few video games, and had to save countless inanimate objects from being destroyed by Shadow. It was... really nice actually. I had a good time, even if one of my most treasured items was destroyed. We laughed a lot (thought it might've been because a few of us were slightly drunk...); I laughed a lot, and I had a really good time, even with Shadow. Ghirahim kept trying to hook Shadow and Malon together, but Malon kept refusing and Shadow didn't even notice (probably because half the time he was extremely interested in Red's spoon-forks). I wasn't sure why, but I couldn't help but feel jealous... Maybe I was jealous that no one was playing matchmaker for me, or maybe it was the fact that I've been single for most of my life...

Or maybe...

_No, no that couldn't be it..._

Green and Zelda had left, along with Malon and Ghirahim, and at this point Erune was just about to leave Red's home as well...

"Thanks for dinner Red! It was really nice!" Erune exclaimed, pulling Red into a hug.

"Of course! Merry Christmas!" Red smiled. "You got my present right?"

"Yep! I have it right here in my bag; I won't open it until Christmas morning." Erune replied. "...So um, where's Blue?"

"I dunno. I think he's in the bathroom maybe."

"Oh okay... Um... Red?"

"Yeah?"

"What's your relationship with Blue?"

"Huh? Oh, I um... I guess we're f-friends... Why do you ask?"

"N-No reason... Merry Christmas Red..." Erune softly smiled before placing a kiss upon Red's cheek and running quickly into the elevator, blushing. Red stared at the ground, also flushed. I chuckled as I walked out of the corner from where I was eavesdropping...

"Finally figured it out huh?" I smirked, leaning against the wall.

"I never knew she liked me that way..." Red mumbled.

"Are you gonna do anything about it?" I asked.

"U-Um... I uh..."

"You don't like her, do you?"

"O-Of course I like her! I just don't 'like-like' her I guess... But I can't tell her that! It's Christmas!"

"...That's your excuse for everything, isn't it?" I grumbled, raising an eyebrow. Red was about to reply when Shadow came up to us.

"Look! I found a onesie! It's been a long time since I've worn one of these! Goddesses, they're so warm and perfect!" Shadow exclaimed, spinning around in Red's bright red onesie. Red and I laughed.

"You really are like a child..." I sighed with a soft smile.

"Well, I was never really raised, so I guess I just never grew up." Shadow smiled like a dork.

"Here, I'll show you to your room..." I stated, taking Shadow to his room down the hall. As I opened the guest room door, Shadow gasped in awe as he observed the blue and green, polka-dotted themed room.

"Wow! Is every room in this house amazing?" Shadow asked, admiring his guest room as he jumped right onto his bed, bouncing on the mattress.

"I guess..." I snickered, watching him bounce on his bed. "Okay, okay! Try to relax, alright? How old are you again?"

"Are you questioning my age?"

"Very much so, yes."

"Hey! That's not very nice!" Shadow jokingly exclaimed back with a smile. "I honestly don't know. I barely keep track of the days. I think I'm around 23? 25 maybe?"

"You don't even remember your own birthday?" I questioned, leaning on the door frame.

"Oh, I remember my birthday. December 14th. I just don't know what year or day it is..." Shadow replied, sitting cross-legged on the centre of the bed.

"Well, it's December 23rd, 2013... So that'd make you...?"

"I dunno. Too much math for me..."

"Hahah okay... H-Hey, Shadow?"

"Yeah?"

"I um... Actually haven't bought a gift for Red yet. I was thinking of heading down to the mall tomorrow afternoon... Would you... like to join me?"

"Really?! Yeah! I haven't been in a shopping mall in forever!"

"Haha! Okay..."

"Wait. I've got no money though..."

"That's fine. I'll provide the money; you just provide the company."

"Yay!" Shadow exclaimed like a little child, clapping his hands together when suddenly the lights from the lamps beside the bed goes off, making the room pitch black. "Ah! W-What happened?!"

I tried to contain my laughter, but I just couldn't help it. I burst out laughing! This guy was ridiculous. I clapped my hands together twice, making the lamps turn back on, still laughing however...

"Hahah! S-Shadow! These are clap-activated lights. When you clap, the lights turn off." I explained, still chuckling.

"O-Oh... That's so weird..." Shadow mumbled, constantly clapping his hands, making the lights turn on and off.

"Haha, don't play with the lights for too long, okay?" I chuckled, starting to shut the door. "G'night Shadow..."

"_Clap clap_... Night!... _Clap_."

* * *

_Huh... This one sounds interesting..._

I thought to myself as I observed Red's bookcase. It was mostly filled with cookbooks, but he had the odd novel pop up. It was all scrambled together though; I guess Red's never been the neatest. There was no order to which his books were put away, which irked me immensely. I found it quite difficult not to rip off every book off his bookshelf and rearrange it alphabetically. But this was Red's house, not mine. It wasn't in my place to rearrange his stuff or to tell him his house is cluttered. Besides, I was his guest and this Christmas.

"Oh! Speaking of which, I should start making lunch!" Red exclaimed, continuing his and Blue's conversation on the couch as I took a light novel off the bookshelf.

"Red, stop cooking for once! You don't have to make us a giant meal every single hour!" Blue objected, grabbing a hold of Red's wrist, pulling him back down to sit on the couch.

"But I do! You're my guests!" Red stated.

"Yeah, and this 'guest' can't afford to gain too much weight this Christmas." Blue rolled his eyes in response. Being the head of the basketball team, Blue was constantly working on his physique. Hey, it paid off. He was probably the most fit and muscular out of all of us and it sure as hell worked with his lady-fans. I couldn't imagine what his fans would think if they found out he was gay...

"Okay, okay... But, just let me know whenever you guys are hungry, mkay?"

"Yeah, yeah..."

"So Blue, did Red tell you about his new discovery?" I questioned, not taking my eyes off the book as I changed the topic of their conversation.

"You finally found out you're actually a girl?" Blue guessed, making me laugh. That was one of our inside jokes with our group; Blue and Green always teased Red of secretly being a girl because of his looks, voice, and personality and he always got along really well with the girls at university...

"No, I found ou-W-Wait, what?!" Red inquired, having quite the late reaction to Blue's statement.

"Haha! Nothing Girly, continue." Blue smirked, taking a sip of his soda can.

"G-Girly! That's not nice Blue!"

"I'm sorry. What were you gonna say?"

"W-Well... Before Erune left last night, she kissed me..."

"Eh?! R-Really?!"

"O-Oh! N-No! On the cheek!"

"Oh... Okay..."

"Yeah... I never knew she... felt that way about me..."

"I'm surprised you're only figuring it out now..."

"D-Don't tell me you knew about it too!"

"Yeah, we all did."

"A-And none of you cared to tell me?!"

"Well, c'mon Red. It was pretty obvious she liked you."

"N-No it wasn't! I had no clue!"

"That's cause you're an airhead."

"B-Blue!" Red exclaimed as I took a seat on a chair beside the couch. "A-Anyway, I'm not going to reject her now; it's Christmas! No one deserves to be heartbroken on Christmas..."

"You don't like her back?" Blue raised an eyebrow.

"N-No..." Red mumbled, taking a sip of his drink.

"O-Oh... That's cool..." Blue mumbled more to himself than to Red.

"Well, here's to another Christmas being single." I said, raising my soda can into the air.

"Yeah, to another year being single." Blue sighed.

"Heehee! Yeah! To being single!" Red smiled before taking a sip of his drink. Then suddenly, Shadow came running down the hall.

"You guys! The bathroom floors heat up!" Shadow exclaimed in excitement, sitting on the arm-rest of my chair.

"Yeah... They're heated so that when you come out of the shower your feet aren't cold..." I replied unenthusiastically.

"That's so smart! I want that when I get a house..." Shadow smiled. "I seriously just spent five minutes just laying down on the floors because they were so warm!"

"Heehee! That's hilarious!" Red giggles.

"Oh! And your shampoo is amazing Red! Look! I hand brush my hand through my hair without a single tangle!" Shadow pointed out with a big cheesy grin on his face.

"Every shampoo does that..." I mumbled.

"Really?! That's awesome!" Shadow shouted, brushing his hand through his hair constantly. Ah, I see why he kept brushing his hair. He was astonished by the fact that his hair wasn't so greasy and tangled I guess... I couldn't help but let out a chuckle, which caught Shadow's attention. "...What?"

"Hahah... You're ridiculous, y'know that?" I stated, glancing up at the man with a small smirk on my face. Shadow stared into my eyes for a moment with his cheeks flushed before smiling back. I was probably just imaging things, but my face felt quite heated as well...

"Well, maybe not all of us will be single this Christmas..." Blue suddenly chuckled, smirking at Red who chuckled back in response.

"W-What do you mean by that?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Heh, you're just as ignorant as Red..." Blue commented, making Red blush.

"H-Hey!" Red exclaimed.

"So Vi-"

"Don't call me 'Vi'." I cut Shadow off. Everyone called me 'Vi' for some reason and Goddesses did it get on my nerves. Can no one just add an 'o' to the end of it?! It's not that hard! The only person I allowed to call me 'Vi' was Red, and that was because he was one of my closest friends. But even then, I cringe every time I hear him say it...

"Yeah, yeah, sorry. So Vi, when are we gonna go to the mall?" Shadow questioned, calling me 'Vi' again. Ugh...

"Oh, you two are going out?" Red confirmed, tilting his head in a very "puppy-dog" like manner.

"Mmhmm! Vio says he hasn't bought a gift for yo-Mmpf!"

"I-I just thought I'd take him around town, since I'm sure he hasn't seen much from the inside." I quickly covered Shadow's mouth, cutting him off.

"'Taking him around town', huh?" Blue smirked.

"Yes, we should go now before it closes." I stated, standing up from my seat.

"Yay!" Shadow exclaimed, running off to get his jacket. I let out sigh as I follow him slowly, shaking my head.

"Don't let him do anything illegal, okay?" Blue called out.

"I won't..." I replied. But low and behold...

He did do something illegal.

* * *

"Wowie!" Shadow exclaimed as we entered the mall, enchanted by thousands of Christmas decorations. They did this every year, so it wasn't anything special to me, but to Shadow the glowing lights and the green wreaths and plants that lit up the large building beguiled him to fullest. "Look at how many people there are here!"

"Though most people don't like to admit it, a lot of us are last-minute-gift shoppers." I smirked. "Stay close, okay? I don't want you getting lost in the crowd."

"Not a problem." Shadow stated, grabbing a hold of my upper arm and pulling me close towards him.

"S-Shadow!"

"What? You said to stay close to you."

"Y-Yeah but you don't need to grip onto my arm like that! People are gonna think we're a couple!" I stated with a glare as we starting walking through the crowd.

"Again, not a problem..." I thought I heard Shadow mumble more to himself than me.

"S-Sorry?"

"Nothing!" Shadow exclaimed with a smile, still gripping onto my arm. I actually had a really nice time with Shadow (though eventually him gripping onto my arm make me lose feeling in it after a while...). We visited multiple stores around the mall looking for a gift for Red. I thought about getting him something related to cooking, but anything I would've bought him he probably would've owned already. Shadow suggested multiple times that I should get him chocolate, but I think he only wanted me to get it because there was a "two-for-one" deal at Purdy's. Shadow also stole my phone at one point and discovered Siri. They're now best friends apparently... Anyway, eventually I decided to buy Red a new E-book. Maybe it'll prevent him from making his bookshelf an even bigger mess...

"Siri, I'd like you to call me 'Sexy' from now on, okay?" Shadow smirked, talking to Siri with my iphone.

"H-Hey! That's my phone y'know, not yours!" I exclaimed, taking my phone out of his hands.

"O-kay Vi-o, I-will-call-you-'Sex-y'-from-now-on." Siri stated in her robotic voice.

"N-No! Siri!" I exclaimed. "Ugh, Shad-"

"Vi, look..." Shadow cut me off, suddenly stopping in his tracks. I followed his gaze to find myself staring at the brightly decorated Christmas tree, located at the centre of the mall. The tree was enormous; it must've been at least 15 feet tall. But it was there in the centre of the mall every year, so it was nothing special to me. Shadow seemed to be completely mesmerized though... "It's... beautiful..."

"I guess... Probably bloody expensive though..." I commented.

"You think a lot about money, don't you?" Shadow questioned, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Well, life is all about money..." I replied.

"Not really. I'm alive and I don't even have a single green rupee."

"Yeah, but are you happy with your life?"

"...Yeah. I am." Shadow mumbled in reply before glancing over my shoulder, completely distracted from our conversation. He started walking towards his direction of his gaze, pushing me aside and walking through the crowd. Given the number of people, I instantly lost him within the sea of Christmas shoppers.

"S-Shadow?!" I called out, not really expecting an answer. _I thought he said that sticking to me wasn't a problem! Where could he have run off to? Should I go looking for him? Maybe he'll come back..._ I thought to myself as my eyes darted from store to store. Letting out a sigh, I sat onto one of the nearby benches around the large Christmas tree. _Maybe I should just wait here for him to come back... _

"...Siri?" I questioned into the minuscule microphone at the bottom of my iPhone awkwardly.

"What-can-I-help-you-with-Sex-y?" The metallic voice asked in response.

"Don't call me "Sexy", okay?"

"What-would-you-like-me-to-call-you-in-stead?"

"Call me..." I mumbled, trying to think of a good nickname as I glance around the sea of people around the mall. "Call me... Vi. Just like Shadow does..."

"O-kay, I-will-call-you, 'Vi-Just-Like-Shad-ow-Does'." Siri replied.

"N-No! Siri that's not what I-"

"H-Hey Vi! You bought Red's gift, right?" Shadow, suddenly running up to me, obviously trying to hide something in his jacket, confirmed, cutting me off.

"Um... Yeah?" I replied, suspicious.

"Great! We should run!" Shadow exclaimed with a big smile.

"U-Um, why?"

"Let's just run okay?"

"S-Shadow!" I shouted as he dragged me through the crowd towards the exit. Suddenly I started to hear shouting coming from mall cops chasing after us. My heart started beating like crazy. I'd never been chased down by cops before! Maybe once I got a speeding ticket when I was young, and even then I've always been a relatively safe driver. What the hell did Shadow do?! And why was he dragging me into it?!

"CATCH THAT THIEF!" I heard an old woman shout from afar as Shadow pulled me out of the exit, into the blizzaring snow.

"S-Shadow! What did you do?!" I inquired as we ran for our lives down the street. At this point, I didn't need Shadow to drag me; I was running by myself.

"Just went window-shopping is all!" Shadow smiled back at me.

"And by that do you mean stealing?!" I glared.

"No! Of course not!" Shadow replied, still obviously holding something behind his jacket. I didn't question it though. It would be impossible to return anyway without being questioned or charged, and with Shadow being homeless and all, whatever he stole, he probably needed it. So I let it go and didn't ask about it...

After we thought we were far enough (and I was developing a cramp in my side), Shadow and I slowed down our pace to a slow-steadied walk, back towards Red's apartment. We walked in silence for a while before I finally broke the silence.

"T-This snow is ridiculous!" I muttered, rubbing my red-tinted nose.

"You think so? I love it!" Shadow exclaimed, staring up into the skies.

"Yes, but you're... idiosyncratic... You like absurd things." I teased lightly. In response, Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"Idiosyncratic? What's that? Is it something you can eat?"

"Haha, very funny. It means you're unique, basically."

"Oh, I won't take offence to that..." Shadow smiled as he put his hands in his pocket. After a few pauses, I sighed.

"I just can't wait 'til Christmas is over..." I stated honestly.

"W-What!? This is the best time of the year! I'm always really sad when it ends..."

"But why? I mean, it's just the season where society makes you feel bad for not being in a relationship and drains all your money for gifts..."

"But... I would've thought you'd like spending your money on gifts for others..."

"Why on earth would that be? I do have a life I've got to pay for y'know."

"But doesn't it feel nice? Y'know, to give?"

"Not as much as it's supposed to, I think."

"...You want to know why I love Christmas?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not much."

"Then go ahead I guess."

"It's because during this time of year, everyone is happy. It's the one time of the year that people stop focusing on themselves and realize there are others around the world. Even if they don't celebrate Christmas, people feel this want to give. They want to give to the people who need, the people they care for, and the people they love. And it's kinda like that wonderful feeling just spreads among us, y'know... So while we're giving, we're bound to be getting as well..."

"...But it doesn't affect you though, I mean, since your living on the streets all by yourself."

"But it does. I feel happier just watching as people walk down the streets filled with snow with smiles on their faces. Sometimes, people even smile at me; a complete stranger, just because it's that time of year. I always find people give me more change as well when they pass me by..."

"So, it is money related to you too?" Shadow shook his head.

"You're not getting the point. The point is, by just being happy themselves, people are making others happy, even if there's a harsh blizzard outside. Even for me, a homeless, poor man with probably about one green rupee tops for food money. Just looking at everyone else during Christmas makes me feel joyful. And besides, if it weren't for the fact that it was Christmas, I probably never would've met you... Right?"

"I... suppose that's true..." I mumbled as we approached Red's apartment, thinking constantly about Shadow's speech as I tapped the numbers on the numbered panel by the door. _Maybe Shadow was right... I mean, if he could be happy during Christmas, why couldn't I?_

"Vi! Vi! Vi! ...Erm... This is Vi right?" Red, slightly muffled through the speaker inquired, obviously excited.

"Wait a second, why does he get to call you 'Vi' and not me!" Shadow questioned, like that was important.

"Shh!" I hushed Shadow. "Yes it is. What's going on with you?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow. I mean, not that Red wasn't always full of energy, it was just that... he sounded extremely excited to see me...

"Blue's not with you?" Red asked.

"Uh, no?"

"Okay! Come in! Come in!"

"Red, what's going on with you?"

"I'll tell you when you come inside!" Red exclaimed as the front entrance opened up. Giving each other questionable looks, Shadow and I walked curiously into the apartment building and up the elevator to Red's floor; 23.

* * *

"The elevator music sucks..." Shadow grumbled as we stepped outside the elevator into Red's apartment. It seemed quiet for a moment until...

"VIOVIOVIOVIOVIOVIOVIOVIO!"

Red came chasing after me, squealing in excitement as he pulled me into a hug.

"W-Woah! Red!" I exclaimed, nearly falling back as I tried to regain my balance.

"Vi! He did it! Blue finally did it!" Red squealed, hugging me even tighter.

"W-Well Red, if y-you squeeze me t-to death, m-maybe I'll be able to listen to your story!"

"O-Oh! Sowwry..."

"_Cough..._ S-Sure. So what did Blue do?"

"He... He..." Red paused, completely flustered when an awful squealing sound escaped the kitchen. Gasping, Red dashed to the kitchen. "Ah! The food is burning!"

"Wow, you must be flustered; you never burn your food..." I commented, following him into the kitchen with Shadow in tow.

"I uh... One sec..." Red mumbled, taking a few pots off the stove and turning the stove off. Coughing, Red opens one of the windows right above the sink that over looks the snow-covered city, taking a oven mitt as he waves the smoke out the window. "S-Sorry Vi... You guys'll have to wait for dinner..."

"It's fine! Blue isn't here anyway..." Shadow replied.

"Speaking of Blue..." I trailed off, hinting at Red.

"A-Ah! Right! W-Well, I started preparing dinner not too long a go a-and... Blue wanted to help, so I let him cut the veggies... and then we were talking and he..." Red blushed.

"And he...?" I continued.

"W-Well I told him I was so thankful he was here with me this Christmas before I k-kissed him on the cheek..." Red mumbled. "And then he um... kissed me back..."

"On the cheek?" Shadow questioned.

"N-No... On the lips..." Red flushed as he pulled out another pot from his cabinet.

"R-Red! My goodness!" I chuckled, leaning on the kitchen counter. "So it looks like you won't be single after all..."

"Heheh..." Red nervously chuckled in response.

"Wait a sec, wasn't that 'Erune-Girl' falling for you?" Shadow confirmed.

"Oh, you saw?" Red asked.

"No, I knew it from the moment I met her. She was like, the only one not drooling over my good looks." Shadow smirked.

"Don't get cocky now. Not everyone was drooling over you." I glared.

"You were." Shadow stated with that playful smirk. I turned my face away. I wasn't drooling over him! Sure I was maybe a little bit surprised by his looks but by no means was I 'drooling' over him!

"D-Don't tell me you knew it before I did too!" Red exclaimed, furrowing his eyebrows.

"You didn't know?" Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"D-Don't make fun of me!" Red blushed.

"So, where's Blue now?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, I had to get him to buy me some more eggs since he broke them all yesterday..." Red replied.

"Hm..." I smirked. "Well then, Red. Don't worry about making dinner. I'll spend Christmas back home."

"W-What?!"

"Well, since you and Blue are a 'thing' now, Shadow and I wouldn't want to get in the way of anything... Right Shadow?"

"Heheh! Yeah, you two enjoy your Christmas!" Shadow smiled.

"B-But-"

"No Red. Enjoy your Christmas with Blue. Here's your gift by the way..." I cut Red off, handing him his squared wrapped gift covered with baby blue wrapping paper with snowflakes on it. After about thirty minutes of trying to convince Red that it was fine for Shadow and I to go celebrate Christmas at my place, I packed up my things and started heading back home, passing Blue along the way (who refuses to admit he kissed Red). After that, Shadow and I walked in silence as the sun started to set upon the horizon...

"...It's beautiful, wouldn't you agree?" Shadow finally broke the silence, staring off into the sunset. It was beautiful; the paradox of the golden sun falling beneath the horizon and the clouds drifting around us, letting out snowflakes to fall upon us.

"Yeah, it is..." I mumbled.

"I'm sure Blue and Red are having a nice, romantic dinner right about now..." Shadow mumbled.

"Yeah, I guess... I always knew they liked each other, but I never expected Blue to admit it."

"Maybe it's the Christmas love in the air!"

"That's pretty cheesy... But y'know what? It's probably true..." I chuckled before suddenly, without making eye contact, Shadow grabbed a hold of my hand, swinging it as we waltzed down the cold streets of the Castle Town. I felt my cheeks flush. What was he doing?! "S-Shadow...?"

"Hm?"

"What're you doing?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, playing stupid. When I rolled of my eyes, I raised our clasped hands. "Well, don't act like you're not holding my hand back..."

"I-I'm not!" I exclaimed. That was a lie. I was subconsciously holding his hand back...

"Yeah you are..." Shadow teased, glancing down at our hands, intertwined.

"No I'm not!" I glared, letting go of his hand, however he didn't let go of mine. Instead he hold on tightly to my hand as he pulled me closer to him in order to place a quick kiss on my cheek. "W-Wha-"

"You're pretty cute when you're blushing..."

"I'm not blushing! My cheeks are probably just red because of the snow..."

"Uh huh..."

"Why'd you kiss me anyway?!"

"Mmm... I don't know. Maybe it was that Christmas love in the air..."

"What are you trying to imply?"

"Haha! Nothing... How far's your house again?"

"Hmpf... Just past this sketchy area..." I stated was we approached the same area from before.

"You think this area is sketchy?" Shadow questioned.

"Everyone does." I replied plainly. _What? He didn't know?_

"Hm... Oh, this is my home..." Shadow suddenly stopped, glancing down a dark alleyway. The place gave me shivers, though the cold air might not have helped. Shadow, with a smile on his face, walked down the alleyway a short distance until he stopped in front of a large box decorated with a long string of rusty, old Christmas lights. A few of the bulbs were still shining, but most of them were either shattered or completely dimmed. It was sad really. It made my heart sink a little; to think about Shadow's sad attempt to make his box-of-a-home into a cheerful, Christmas-spirited, welcoming place to sleep. "It's pretty much a failed attempt at Christmas decorating, but it's better than nothing... I like it a lot..."

"You like this?"

"Of course! Even though most of the lights don't work, it still lifts up my spirits every time I see it... That's another reason I love Christmas; I can decorate my home without really looking like a dork."

"...You really love Christmas, huh?"

"And you really hate it, don't you?"

"I don't hate it per say... I just... never enjoyed it I guess. Even as a little kid... It just wasn't special to me like it was to the other children..."

"But... Christmas does so much for other people, y'know? Like take me for instance. During the rest of the year, I'm starving, grouchy, and lonely, living out on the streets like this, but during the holidays, I'm enjoying Red's home cooked ham and mashed potatoes, laughing, smiling... loving..."

"So, you're saying other people have invited you into their houses before during Christmas?"

"Oh, Goddesses no, but you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yeah... I guess... It's different for me though. I'm literally scrapping up money to pay for all those gifts for everyone I know, not to mention I have to buy Green and Zelda a gift for their wedding... I mean, I've got to pay for university! Where am I supposed to get the money? I mean, no offence, but this Christmas, I almost ended up like you. Homeless. Living on the streets. Completely broke."

"Actually, I've got a green rupee in my pocket, so technically, I'm not-"

"Yeah yeah, but you get my point!"

"No... Not really... Don't you like giving? I do... If I had the money, the first thing I would do is give... Maybe to charity or something... Or if I had a home and food, I'd probably do what Red did."

"I dunno..."

"And the snow! Don't you think it's gorgeous? It really is the best time of the year..."

"The snow?! You're kidding me... I hate this weather..."

"Okay, something bad must of happened to you during this time of year in the past!"

"What? The only bad thing that happened was that you destroyed my book!"

"Technically, Blue destroyed your book..."

"My book would've been fine if you hadn't started running off with it..."

"But if I hadn't run off with it, you never would've met me..." Shadow mumbled, turning to face me. "I never would've met you... A-And Red and Blue of course..."

"I guess... I guess that's true..." I acquiesced, letting out a sigh. Shadow took a step towards me.

"I'm really glad I got to meet you, y'know... You may be cold-hearted, but on the inside, your're really sweet and charming..." Shadow said softly, taking yet another step closer to me so that we were almost nose-to-nose. _What was he doing?!_

"I can't decide whether I should take that as a compliment or not..."

"It's supposed to be a compliment, but you know me... I'm not good with words..."

"That's a lie... Your words... They've made me realize the good in this season..."

"R-Really?"

"Well, I don't think I'll ever like the snow but..." I trailed off, knowing he got the point. Suddenly, I felt Shadow's hands grab onto my cold, red-covered cheeks, taking me by surprise. Before I could even question his actions he pull me in close, kissing me passionately on the lips. Flabbergasted, my eyes were wide open the whole time. I don't think I even had a clue he felt this way about me before he kissed me... Although, thinking back, it was pretty obvious... wasn't it? _What do I do? Should I kiss back? Should I push him away?_ I thought to myself as he slowly pulled away, still leaving our foreheads touching. _No, you know what? I should just stop thinking. I should stop questioning everything! For once, I should just act upon repulsiveness!_

And... That's exactly what I did.

I didn't think, I just did. Slightly raising up unto my toes to match Shadow's height, I cupped the side of his face and pulled him back into another kiss. I could tell Shadow was shocked at first, but quickly he wrapped his arms around my torso and leaned forward, deepening the kiss. It was like that perfect moment in those cheesy romantic films... Every other one of my senses started to blur out as the snow descended upon our skin and the cement around us. I barely even noticed the icy cold air any more... In fact, I felt warm... For once I felt like...

I felt the feeling everyone else describes during Christmas time...

Joy.

Then of course, I snapped back into reality.

I was kissing a homeless, purple-haired man in a dark creepy alleyway!

"WOAH! HOLY FARORE!" I exclaimed uncontrollably and I roughly pushed myself away from the kiss. Shadow tilted his head in a confused manner. "I-I should really stop acting upon repulsiveness..."

"V-Vi..." Shadow mumbled.

"S-Shadow! I-I've only known you for like, two days, you're a man who's been homeless for 7 years, and I'm at Hyrule University getting my Master's degree in science! This isn't going to work!" I pointed out honestly. "Besides, the only reason you're kissing me is because of the_ 'Christmas love'_ in the air..."

"That's not true. The Christmas air just gave me that nudge to kiss you is all..."

"Shadow... I'm sorry, I really am... It's just..."

"But Vi... You did kiss me back..."

"I know... I uh... It's the snow... It's not letting me think straight..."

"Vi, you think way too much..."

"And I think that you think too little; another reason we won't work. We think differently! Hell, we're pretty much opposites!"

"Na-uh. We're both ridiculously hot."

"S-Shadow!"

"I'm just telling the truth..."

"...Look, I'm freezing. I just want to go home. You can stay in your box or whatever. It's more decorated than my plain house is anyway..." I mumbled as I started to walk away. _Yes, just walk away Vio. Nothing to feel guilty about._ I told myself as I was just about to turn the corner, leaving the poor homeless man back onto the streets. But the truth was, I felt so terribly guilty. The truth was, I did like Shadow. The truth was, I wanted to be with someone this Christmas. The truth was, Shadow made me love Christmas...

The truth was...

It was because of Shadow, that I started loving snow.

So why did I push him away? Why was I so embarrassed? Why did I push him? Why did I just leave him on the streets like that?

I guess because... I'd had been so cold-hearted and close-minded all these years if my life since my parents died... Not even Red could break me. But somehow, some way, Shadow came into my life for less than 48 hours and I all the sudden started to like December?! No... I couldn't tell that story to others; that a cocky, trouble-making homeless guy finally made me love the snow after 18 years of hating it. I'd never live it down.

"V-Vi!" Shadow shouted out, chasing after me. I stopped. I might as well listen to him I guess. As much as I am cold-hearted, I'm not rude.

"What?" I questioned.

"I uh... Look, I'm sorry I took things too fast and I'm sorry for being such a burden to you guys this Christmas but... y-you can't go until I give you your Christmas present!" Shadow exclaimed, extending the plastic bag he had been holding for a while towards me with his head hanging down to avoid eye contact. "I-I never got the time to wrap it so..."

"You... You got me a present?" I stuttered, genuinely shocked.

"Well, it is Christmas; the season of giving..."

"B-But how-"

"Erm... Well, I may or may not have stolen it from an old lady at the mall..."

"S-Shadow! So that's what that was all about!"

"Just open it already!"

"...But it's not Christmas morning..."

"It doesn't make a difference to me." Shadow stated as I took a hold of the bag and started to separate the handles, revealing the contents of the bag to be...

My book...

"I don't really know exactly what your other book meant to you, but I did destroy it so it was the least I could do." Shadow spoke, observing my reaction.

"I uh..." I mumbled, not knowing exactly how to make an appropriate response. "...My book was given to me by my parents when I was only five years-old. Then the next day, when we were driving to the mall for Boxing Day, the ice on the road made my father lose control of the car ending up in a car crash... I survived, but my mother and father didn't. That book was kind of like one of my last memory of them."

"Goddesses, I-I'm so sorry..." Shadow mumbled.

"No need. It was since that day I think, that I subconsciously started to hate the holidays. But y'know... maybe it was for the best that my book was destroyed. I was gripping onto the past for so much and for so long, it started to make me a 'cold' person. I think it's time to let that memory go and to let it stop weighing me down. I need to start making new memories... Maybe... Maybe some with you." I smiled softly, glancing up at Shadow, who's slowly catching on to what I'd just said.

"W-Wait! Does that mean I get dinner?!" Shadow confirmed excitedly with a big grin on his face, making me laugh.

"And a place to stay for a while, but after New Years you have to get a job and help me pay the bills." I smirked in response.

"You mean I can live with you?!"

"Well, I'm not going to let you live in that poorly decorated box in a creepy alleyway in the sketchiest part of Castle Town."

"Yay! Yay! Vi! You're the best!" Shadow shouted in happiness, pulling me into an extremely tight hug, twirling me around.

"S-Shadow! Calm dow-mmpf!" Shadow cut me off, pressing his lips against mine, surprising me at first, leaving me wide-eyed before I leaned in, deepening our kiss as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"My box isn't poorly decorated. I think it's beautiful." Shadow, on a completely different topic, stated with a playful glare as he pulled away from our kiss.

"Obviously you have below average standards." I teased, brushing a few small snowflakes off Shadow's cheek before placing a quick kiss upon it. "C'mon, lets get back. This area still gives me the creeps." I smiled as I took a hold of Shadow's hand, pulling his alongside me as we sauntered down the snow covered side walk towards the nearly set sun upon the horizon. Never could I possibly have even begun to think that meeting Shadow and eventually inviting him to live with me in my house was to happen that Christmas. I just expected it to be a regular Christmas alone, sitting by the fireplace thinking about much I disliked the season. That wasn't the case at all. I suppose you could say that this was the most life-changing Christmas in a while, and funny enough, it all started with Blue throwing my book out the window...

And I guess it was from that moment on,

that I started loving snow.

* * *

_**YAY! How'd you like it? Shadow and Vio are soooooooo cuteeeeee :3**_

_**Let me know what you think by leaving me a wonderful review! I'll give you a free meal from Red!**_

_**This was pretty fluffy, but it was still fun to write! Maybe I should write more oneshots... Ah, but I need to focus on my LoZ Total Drama Island story... On that note, be sure to check out my other stories here on FanFiction and FictionPress! (Username is the same :3)**_

_**I'm thinking of making a deviantart to post a few of my drawings... What do you think?**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this fluffy oneshot!**_

_**Lots of hugs!**_

_**-Dino **_


End file.
